earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Edrek de Medici
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Edrek Denarisson de Medici *In-Game: Edrek *Nickname: Ed *Alignment: Lawful Good *Guild: Fratres in Arma (OOC) *Title: Acolyte of the Cenarion Circle *Race: Night Elf *Class: Druid *Professions: Alchemist, Emissary to Stormwind of the Cenarion Circle =Physical Description= *Age: 250 *Sex: Male *Hair: Green *Eyes: Glowing white *Weight: 220 lbs. *Height: 7'1" *Garments/Armor: In his official capacity: Cenarion robes, Cenarion spaulders of rank, Feathermoon headdress, Ghostshroud as need requires. When off-duty: Simple leather armor (he was forced to dispose of the hat after an unfortunate incident with a dragon in Blackrock Spire, which has left him somewhat depressed). *Other: Edrek appears to be a night elf in his mid-20s, though obviously he is considerably older than that. Anybody who has seen him without a hat will see why he is almost always wearing a head covering of some sort, as his hairdo is roughly triangular and almost ridged. ("Yet another thing to blame on my family.") =Personality= In most situations, Edrek has a slightly dour demeanor-- the frownlines are visible on his face-- and in general he abhors violence, reacting to most displays of such far out of proportion to the reaction the situation requires. At the same time, he tries to maintain a sense of compassion and empathy, and he displays an unnerving inquisitiveness into how the natural world functions and flows. Also owing to his upbringing as a de Medici, he maintains a sense of humor despite his seriousness, and in particular is quick to let the sarcasm fly. =History= Pre-WoW Edrek is the only son and eldest child of the huntress Denari de Medici, and indeed the only male at all in his generation of the notoriously matriarchal de Medici family. As is typical with de Medicis, Edrek never knew his father, being the result of one of his mother's random partners when the time came for her to "do her duty" for the Family. Despite this, from the beginning of the de Medici line males children have been celebrated as a way to bring "new blood" into the family line, thus keeping the family robust. For the first 50 years of his life, Edrek was raised as a de Medici rogue in line with his grandmother Jhansi's family business of extortion, blackmail, and fraud; being effectively a child, he went along with this, not knowing any better. Then he hit the night elf equivalent of puberty. As all teenagers are wont to do, Ed rebelled against his authority figures. As in this case his authority figures were crimelords, this prompted him towards a lot of soul-searching and an eventual adoption of the idea that what his family did to the downtrodden members of Kaldorei society was very, very, wrong and fundamentally immoral. He let this seethe for about a further 25 years, subtly suggesting that the family could maintain its wealth without actually resorting to crime, before a final explosion, at which point he launched a polemic at his mother for being a "filthy whore" (referring to the circumstances of his conception), denouncing the practices of his grandmother, and essentially espousing to everyone the sheer wickedness of his family. Jhansi was less than amused at all of this. In fact, considering the price of the bounty she placed on Edrek's head for his impertinence, "less than amused" doesn't really cover it. Edrek fled his ancestral home of Astranaar and sought refuge from his wrathful relatives wherever he could. Eventually, this flight took him through Timbermaw Hold to Moonglade, where the sentinels and warders standing guard over the barrow dens took pity on his plight and offered him sanctuary. As he passed time waiting for his grandmother's anger to subside, Edrek found a calling in the sacred city of Nighthaven: he became fascinated with the history of his people, and particularly in the control of nature exerted by the druids. He began studying alchemy and eventually convinced one of the few remaining wakened druids to instruct him in the ways of serving Cenarius. Initially he was to be trained as a Druid of the Claw, but when he exhibited an affinity to arcane power and wind magic, he was repurposed as a Druid of the Talon. Another 50-odd years of apprenticeship and a few forays into the Emerald Dream passed before Edrek felt confident enough to leave Moonglade and attempt to make amends with his family. His return to Astranaar saw no attempts on his life, but brought more surprises as he discovered that in his absence, his mother had died, leaving Ed a young half-sister, Ermah. Apologies notwithstanding, "Edrek the blood-traitor" was still not welcome in the de Medici ancestral home, but given that he wasn't actively being hunted any more he took it upon himself to attempt to raise his sister to the same realization of morality that he achieved, meeting with her whenever he got the opportunity. Unfortunately, against an entire family of matriarchs, combined with his recall to Moonglade to help with the repulsion of the Burning Legion from Kalimdor, he did not stand much of a chance. He saw his valuable contributions as an intelligence-gatherer and support caster in the Third War in a much more bitter light given his failure at home. Post-WoW In the years since the creation of Teldrassil, Edrek has taken up residence in Stormwind, siding with those in the Cenarion Circle who saw its creation as a mistake (though his duties still take him to Darnassus to consult with or report to Archdruid Staghelm). His new residence has afforded him the chance to meet up with similarly-inclined members of his family and race, such as his cousin Aylee and his sister; a spy for Langley Firearms named Ayrma Moonsong, with whom he has quickly developed a strong, though platonic, friendship; and the bounty hunter Tetran, with whom he has quickly developed a strong and irrational mutual enmity. Since migrating to Stormwind, he has developed a small-but-profitable alchemical shop above the Blue Recluse, which has unfortunately suffered recently with the introduction or reintroduction of the above persons to his life. In particular, he was forced to almost abandon it altogether when Ermah was kidnapped by the warlock Dufain, an act which forced him to reluctantly team with Tetran and Ayrma to retrieve her and end Dufain's menace to his family and Stormwind. Another major preoccupation of Edrek's of late is the case of Kauri, whom he first discovered in an amnesiac state outside of the Slaughtered Lamb and helped nurse back to health, only to discover that she was abusing his generosity to help Dufain achieve his goals against him and his family. Ed tracked her down and confronted her with a truth elixir, but was unable to secure her capture. Eventually, however, she returned, offering to help Edrek defeat Dufain in return for her freedom from the Warlock's geas. After this was accomplished, Kauri again vanished, only to turn up months later under yet another thrall, this one of a priest of Elune. Edrek is currently searching for a way to break that hold, all the while muttering that he doesn't know why he bothers. (Poor boy is in denial, thinks your author.) Most recently, Edrek's long apprenticeship to the circle has ended, leading to his elevation to the position of Acolyte of the Cenarion Circle. As an Acolyte, Edrek is a formal member of the Circle-- at, admittedly, the lowest rank to be able to claim that honor-- and cannot yet take on apprentices of his own, but he can advise and give orders to apprentices so long as those orders do not contradict those of the apprentices' masters. Given Edrek's long residence in Stormwind and relative good standing in the community, the Circle in Moonglade has designated him as their emissary to the Druidic and Priestly communities there. He also serves not a small amount of time in Silithus, helping to prevent a new outbreak of the War of the Shifting Sands. Category:Night ElfCategory:DruidCategory:Alliance